Natsume Survival Rules
by Rebel I'm Not
Summary: What happens when Yuki, a new kid, tries to make a move on the infamous Natsumes Hyuuga's girlfriend, Mikan? What will happen to Yuki? Will he learn the Natsume Survival Rules?
1. The Rules

Drip. Drip. Drip. It was a rainy afternoon. Everything was quiet in the prestigious school known as Gakuen Alice. It was an abnormal thing to have a quite morning for Gakuen Alice students. Monday mornings were usually filled with the screaming and crying of the young students, the fighting of aggressive students and the gossiping of the talkative ones. Everyone was quite for a reason. There was an intense battle happening at the Northern Forest by Mr. Bear's cabin. The battle was between Yuki, a transfer student, and Natsume, the infamous black cat.

Natsume was furious. Yuki had touched **his** Mikan and to aggravate things more he had also tried to ask Mikan on a date. After trying to ask out his girlfriend, Natsume had sent Yuki flying across the school. Yuki had practically asked for a death wish with what he did next. He questioned Natsume's relationship with Mikan. Everybody in Alice Academy knows you never; ever question Natsume's relationship with Mikan. Mikan was Natsume's property and that was it. No questions asked. This was highly proven by the Necklace Mikan wore around her neck everyday; engraved on the necklace was: _Mikan Sakura, property of Natsume Hyuuga. If lost please return immediately. Any damage seen within her return and you die._

Yuki woke up in the infirmary the next day with third degree burns. On his bedside table was a notebook. Written as a title was: Natsume's Survival Rules by Ruka Nogi & Hotaru Imai; there was also a small subtitle indicating—more like threatening—brutal beating and possible death if rules are broken. Yuki slowly opened the book.

1. Stay away from Natsume.

He doesn't know you and he doesn't really care. Stay away and you can prevent public humiliation and possible emotional damage.

2. Don't talk to Mikan without permission.

You want to talk to Mikan? Ask for permission. If Natsume sees you talking to—I cannot emphasize this more—Mikan you are sure to wake up with at least first degree burns. Always remember that Mikan is a Natsume Hyuuga property and anything owned by Natsume Hyuuga should never be touched.

3. Don't—under any circumstances—touch Mikan.

Touch Mikan will result in not only social suicide, but also third degree burns. Mikan should never be touched, unless you want to be burned to death. As I have said before Mikan Sakura is Natsume's property. Anything of his property should never be touched, especially Mikan! Touching Mikan is far worse than touching the emperor, king, president or even God. Touching Mikan is highly prohibited—except in certain circumstances with certain people.

4. Never come in a twenty-five meter distance from Mikan if you are sick.

Your sick, the lasting Natsume needs is for you to get the love-of-his-life sick. You get Mikan sick? He breaks every bone in your body. If a bacteria coming from you come in contact with **his** Mikan then you better start praying because one sneeze from Mikan and Natsume comes after you.

5. Never upset Mikan.

An upset Mikan equals to a furious Natsume, and a furious Natume equals your possible death. Natsume loves seeing Mikan smile; it's the one reason he comes in early to class. If he doesn't get that smile first thing in the morning—because you upset her—he will hunt you down and torture you in the most painful way you can imagine. He doesn't care if you're scarred for life because you just destroyed his day by destroying the smile he waits for every morning.

6. Never hurt Mikan.

A hurt Mikan equals a very, very, very high chance of death with only a possible 0.9% survival. A hurt MIkan means Natsume will not—and I mean not—stop hunting you down until he hurts you 10 times more that you hurt Mikan and make you feel 50 times more pain. He won't care if there's a teacher around, you are still dead.

7. Never try to make a move on **his** Mikan.

Natsume doesn't like sharing, especially sharing Mikan. You make a move on her and you never see daylight again. He is very selfish and likes to keep everything for himself, including Mikan.

8. Never touching any of Natsume's manga books.

He doesn't care if you're the president. His books should never be touched, unless you are Mikan Sakura—in which case you are entitled to do whatever makes you happy

9. Always give Mikan whatever—material thing—that she wants.

Natsume likes seeing Mikan happy. If she thinks that seeing your head in a toilet bowl is funny, then shove your head in a toilet bowl. If Mikan wants your lunch—because they were all out in the cafeteria—offer it to her. Never defy Mikan—unless she wants a hug or any physical contact, in which you are required to defy her. Mikan is Natsume's princess and what the princess wants, the princess gets.

10. Never blush in front of Mikan.

Natsume doesn't give a damn what the reason is as to why you are blushing in front of **his** Mikan because Mikan finds blushing cute. If Mikan thinks you're cute then you are a possible threat to **the** Natsume Hyuuga. Always remember that Natsume's motto is: _Any possible threat to his Mikan should be immediately eliminated._

Yuki shivered. He had only read a few of the rules and already he was frightened. He wondered what the consequences were if the rules were not followed. He flipped the book and—as if god was answering his questions—the next page read: The Consequences.

He shivered even more. Below the title it said: true stories of what happens when rules are broken.


	2. Yuriko Kazumi

**Hey guys. Normally I never bother leaving a message and I just go on with the story. I wanted to apologize for the late update. In all honesty I was planning on leaving for good so I could go back to focussing on my music, since I realized that high school didn't last forever and soon I would have to focus more on my career path and leave my love for music behind. Now, I guess I changed my mind. I mean fanfiction is also fun for me, so here I am.**

Yuki closed the rule book and sat it down on the small bedside table. He looked around. The room looked dark to him even though it was covered in white: white walls, white curtains, white bed sheets, white everything. He closed his eyes to rest for a while. Reading the rule book somewhat frightened him. He had only been in this school for half-a-month and already he had an enemy and is placed in a hospital bedroom. He decided to get some shut eye and just continue reading the rule book when he wakes up.

It was already nine in the evening when Yuki woke up. He sat up his bed and the first thing he sees is an untouched tray of food placed carefully on his bedside table. He grabbed the tray and began munching his food. He had not eaten all day and was practically starving. He finished his food in a few minutes. He looks beside him once again only to see the rule book still in the same position, obviously untouched. He grabbed slowly opened the book and began to continue reading from where he had left off.

**The Consequence:**

_True Stories of possible punishments if previously said rules are broken._

**Yuriko Kazumi **

It was a bright sunny morning. Yuriko Kazumi was a member of the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club. It was a very exclusive club made up of the ultimate Natsume and Ruka fans. To get in members had to go through specific, hard tests. Lucky for Azumi she got a solid 75%; making her a Junior Fan Club member. She is required to rewrite the test after a year to prove that they are still ultimate fans. Rewriting the test would, however, allow her to possibly raise her rank. Although, if she gets a lower mark she will be demoted, unless she gets a 100% in one her future tests, which would allow her to exempt herself from all other future tests, it would also grant her a chance to challenge the club president, Luna Koizumi.

Yuriko skipped happily to class. She had been transferred to 1-A. She had begged the teachers to give her a retest on her Middle School Alice Academy Exam. She wanted to be in the same class as Natsume and Ruka. The school placed in classes depending on their grades and to be in a class with Natsume, she had to get the best grades, since they were always in Class A.

She entered the class, a smile plastered on her face. She looked around and skipped her way to the back of the room, where the infamous black cat and his best friend were calmly seated. "Do you need something Kazumi-san?" Ruka asked with a small smile.

"You know who I am?" Yuriko practically screamed.

"Well you jumped from Class C to Class A. That rarely happens in Alice Academy. Normally they place you in the next higher class and if you keep on getting the best grades once again in that class, they transfer you to a higher class, but you skipped Class B and just went to Class A, so you are quite famous here." Ruka replied casually as he began petting Usagi, his pet bunny.

Yuriko's smile widened and she was about to say something, but was interrupted by the entrance of their always cheerful, happy-go-lucky teacher, Narumi. He entered wearing a pink leotard partnered with pick tights and on top of the two was a white tutu. He twirled around to the room, with a smile.

"Okay class, today is the first day of your first year in Junior High; in order to celebrate I am going to give you a free period!" After declaring free period he twirled out of the room and into the hallway, the door slamming closed in the process.

Yuriko was shocked. He was just going to give them free period on the first day of school. Normally this would never happen in the lower classes, but in the end she decided to go with the flow, since the students in this class seem to be used to always having free block.

She looked around and realized that because she skipped Class B she did not know anyone in this class. She sat down, thinking that someone would eventually come up to her. She was famous here, Ruka had said so himself. She had skipped Class B, so everyone must think she's a genius now.

She sat down and kept on waiting. It had been ten minutes and there was still no sign of someone who was willing to talk to her. She grunted in annoyance and got up. She will find friends. She began looking around once again, still no familiar faces.

She got up and walked to the back of the room once again. Ruka knew who she was, Natsume probably does too. She decided that they would be her friends and soon enough she will be the cause of their first ever fight. She smiled at the thought. Oh, how popular she will be when that happens. Who knows the Fan Club my even begin worshipping her and make her their official president.

She calmly walked over to them, chin up high. She stopped in front of the two infamous boys and gave them the best smile she could. She soon realized that the window seat beside Natsume was unoccupied and so she decided to occupy it.

She sat down and looked at Ruka. Ruka had a shocked looked on his face. He was staring at her, eyes wide. Natsume on the other hand had his hands clenched to a fist, whine his bangs covered his crimson red eyes.

"What's the matter?" Yuriko asked innocently.

"Moron. You can't sit there," Hotaru, the famous inventor, replied.

"Why not, brat, who do you think you are? You have no right to talk to me like that." Yuriko partially shouted, giving Hotaru the scariest glare she could manage.

Now Ruka also had his hands in a fist and his bangs covering his eyes.

"Um, Kazumi-san I think you should stop now and just leave to cool yourself down for a bit." Yuu, the class president, insisted in the politest way he could.

"I don't feel like going outside. Besides it's this bi**h's fault, she started it." Yuriko stated, unaware of the cold aura Ruka was emitting.

"Natsume aren't you going to do anything?" Ruka asked, eyes still covered with his bangs.

"You" Natsume called out, "Get out of that seat. I don't want you anywhere near me or Mikan's seat." He continued.

"Eh," Yuriko said, shocked.

"Who the hell is Mikan, is she some sl*t who is trying to seduce you, Natsume?" She asked in a voice that indicated that she thought they were friends.

Just in time Mikan came in with a sad look on her face. "I'm a..." Mika couldn't finish her sentence she hated using that word. "Am I really Natsume?" Mikan asked sadness seen in her eyes. She soon left the room again, she was hurt. No one had ever called her such a name before.

Now Yuriko had really done it. She was DEAD.

"Look here girly," Natsume said, facing Yuriko, "I want you to transfer the hell out of this class and never show your face to me or Mikan again. Got that?" he commanded. He was now holding on to her throat, threatening to choke her to death.

"Got it," she choked out, tears falling from her make-up filled face.

Yuriko ran out of the classroom as soon as she could.

Outside on the hall Mikan was smirking. "That will teach to mess with Hotaru and I," Mikan said, Hotaru was standing beside her.

"You..." before Yuriko could finish her accusation or whatever it was she was trying to say Natsume slammed the door open.

"Mikan!" He shouted, "Are you okay?" he asked. "Hotaru! Come on, that mean, ugly, rude hag is gone. If she does come back I'll be here protect you!" Ruka soon followed.

Hotaru took out her baka gun and shot Ruka in the head. "I can take care of myself. Now be a good boyfriend and buy me some crab brains," Hotaru bluntly stated, dragging Ruka to the Cafeteria.

"Natsume. She's a liar! She's not innocent! She practically threatened me!" Yuriko frantically shouted, hoping Natsume would side with her this time.

"Mikan did you really threaten her?" Natsume asked, lifting her chin up to face him.

"Yes. I'm sorry Sume. She just angered me when she insulted me and Hotaru and I couldn't take it." Mikan defended, with her famous Natsume-can-never-resist-this-puppy-dog-face.

Like its title said: Natsume couldn't resist her cute face and ended up giving her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"It's okay it's the hag's fault anyways. You, princess, just threaten her again if she annoys you and if she hurts you, call me out to kill her," Natsume stated staring at her with loving eyes, "now. Do you want to shave the ugly hag's hair to make yourself feel better?" Natsume offered with a smile, pulling out a shaver from god-knows-where and handing it to Mikan in the process.

"Yey!" Mikan shouted with a smiled on her face. "I get to shave the hag's hair!" Mikan continued as she dashed for Yuriko, smile still intact.

Natsume gave Yuriko a look that said: You run I hunt you down and burn you to bits. Let my princess have fun and I'll leave you alone.

The next day, Yuriko transferred back to Class C with a bald head, and her membership from the Natsume-Ruka Fan Club suspended because of the previous incident.


End file.
